dragonagefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dorian Pavus (Dragon Age)
} - Trespasser= } }} |caption1= |homeland=Tevinter Imperium |born=c. 9:11 Dragon Pavus Estate, Qarinus, Tevinter |died= |cause_of_death= |full_name= |title(s)=Altus Enchanter Ambassador from Tevinter to the Inquisition (nominally) Magister (as of 9:44 Dragon) Head of House Pavus (as of 9:44 Dragon) |also_known_as=Tevinter Pariah Sparkler (by Varric Tethras) The Redeemer Ambassador Pavus Magister Pavus |culture= Tevinter |religion=Andrastian |age= |race=Human |gender=Male |height=5' 11" (180 cm) |weight=160 lbs. (72 kg) |hair_color=Black |eye_color=Greyish-brown |skin_color=Dark tan |parents={Halward Pavus} (Father) Aquinea Thalrassian (Mother) |siblings= |marital_status= |spouse= |children= |lover(s)=Iron Bull |relatives=Maxwell Trevelyan (Distant relative) Livia Herathinos (former betrothed) |allies= |enemies= |class=Mage |specialization=Necromancer |location= |status=Alive |likes= |dislikes= |alignment=Neutral Good |voiced_by=Ramon Tikaram |appearance(s)= |era(s)=Dragon Age era |occupation=Mage, aristocrat |affiliation=*Tevinter Imperium **House Pavus **Imperial Senate ***Magisterium ****Lucerni *Inquisition |mentor(s)=Gereon Alexius |apprentice(s)= }} Dorian Pavus (born 9:11 Dragon) is a Tevinter mage and a companion of Inquisitor Maxwell Trevelyan. Background Early life Dorian was born to the prestigious House Pavus of Qarinus in the Tevinter Imperium, demonstrating from an early age a flair for magic which made him the envy of his peers. Dorian studied at the Circle of Magi at Carastes, but was expelled at the age of nine after a duel with another magister's son left the other boy injured. He then moved from Circle to Circle and through private tutoring situations, though each tenure ended after another incident. In desperation, his father sent him to Minrathous to attend a smaller school run by the Order of Argent, known for their adherence to strict Andrastian discipline and exorbitant entry fees. Dorian disappeared three months later. He was found in a drunken stupor at a house of ill repute in the elven slums by Magister Gereon Alexius, who was amused enough by his behavior that he convinced Dorian to return to the Gilded Quarter rather than call the templars. Alexius was impressed by the conversation they had in the carriage and offered to take him as his apprentice. Dorian was personally tutored at the Alexius estate in Asariel, where he flourished. Four years later, he became a fully-ranked Enchanter in the Minrathous Circle. He split his time between aiding Magister Alexius in his research and partaking in the life of a well-heeled scion. He participated in Lower Floor debates of the Circle and attended social functions and balls. Dorian was finally on the path his parents had envisioned for him, until tragedy struck in 9:35 Dragon. Alexius' wife was killed by darkspawn while his son Felix was afflicted with darkspawn corruption - an incurable disease. Dorian spent two years trying to help Alexius find a cure for his son. After a heated argument in 9:37, he left the estate and went back to a life of debauchery, engaging to such excess that the scandal led his family to abduct him from the home of Lord Ulio Abrexis. He was brought to their Qarinus estate by ship, and kept as a veritable prisoner for months. When Dorian finally escaped into the countryside with not a coin to his name, he vowed never to return. The speculation over their disagreement forced Halward to step down from his position on the consiliare for the Archon. Dorian spent the next two years drifting from one part of the Imperium to the next. With his magical ability, wit and charm, it would seem he would have had a promising career in Tevinter had Dorian not become a pariah for opposing every fault his homeland is known for. Dorian bears his ostracism with pride as he feels Tevinter will only change if someone like him makes a difference. Personality and traits Appearance Dorian has dark tanned skin that stretches across high cheekbones and a slightly hooked nose. His raven hair is always pushed up and back the top of his head, and his arched eyebrows hang over a pair of steely gray eyes, which are usually lined by a coat of eyeliner. His mustache is well maintained in style and is accompanied by a small goatee. He has a fairly lean build, but he is not without muscle. With a flair for the more expensive things in life due to his upbringing, Dorian prefers to wear only the best garments, often embellished robes that are perfectly tailored to accentuate his narrow hips and broad shoulders. He usually wears leather boots with a bit of a heel, and golden rings adorn his fingers. Quotes |-|Spoken by Dorian= ''Dragon Age: Inquisition *"Selfish, I suppose. Not to want to spend my entire life screaming on the inside." *"If I truly believed my homeland was beyond all hope, I wouldn't miss it so much." *(about the Winter Palace)'' "I hope you tried the ham they were serving, by the way. Tasted of despair. Fascinating." *"Better to be in the fold than out in the wilds? For a sheep, that is." *"Living a lie... it festers inside you, like poison. You have to fight for what's in your heart." *"Not everything from Tevinter is terrible. Some of us have fought for aeons against this sort of madness. It's my duty to stand with you." *"In the south you have alienages, slums both human and elven. The desperate have no way out. Back home, a poor man can sell himself. As a slave he can have a position of respect, comfort, and could even support a family. Some slaves are treated poorly it's true, but do you honestly think inescapable poverty is better?" *''(regarding the Inquisition's library)'' "All these 'gifts' to the Inquisition and the best they can do is the Malefica Imperio? Trite propaganda. But if you want twenty volumes on whether Divine Galatea took a shit on Sunday, this is evidently the place to find it." *"Vishante kaffas!" |-|Spoken about Dorian= |-|Conversations= Trivia *Dorian is named after the character "Prince Dorian" from the cartoon series The Mighty Hercules, which ran from 1962-1966. *He enjoys playing chess. *Dorian's greatest fear is temptation. *The Pavus and the Trevelyans are distantly related. *Party banter between Cole and Dorian suggests that Dorian was, or wanted to be, in a romantic and/or sexual relationship with a man named Rilienus. Banter with Varric reveals that his family intended to marry him to a young woman named Livia Herathinos; the two intensely disliked each other. *He is allergic to stripweed, a plant commonly used for tea. *Dorian doesn't enjoy sailing. While on the Storm Coast he will mention that he had never been more sick than when he was crossing the Waking Sea and that the sea and he "don't mix well." Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:MarkRulez711's Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Necromancers Category:Tevinters Category:Tevinter nobility Category:Magisters Category:Members of House Pavus Category:Living individuals Category:Members of the Inquisition